


3 AM Feasts

by trashyvoid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Family Bonding, Gen, Mom Ana Amari, Muslim Ana Amari, Muslim Character, Ramadan, Teenager Jesse McCree, Young Ana Amari, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyvoid/pseuds/trashyvoid
Summary: Commander Reyes and Co. have been complaining about a strange sighting in the kitchen at 3 AM. It's up to teen Jesse McCree and his curious mind to see what's going on!





	3 AM Feasts

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing while I was waiting for iftar to come around!

Poor, young, Jesse McCree was messed with far too often by his superiors. Sure, for the most part, everyone was kind and loving. Everyone grew on him so fast, he barely had time to get used to any of it! They teased him, though he didn’t take the hint that it was lovingly. He didn’t understand how or why they grew to like him, or why they decided to tease him. Was it his accent? His hat? He really loved that hat of his, so he sure hoped it wasn’t his hat. Jesse wasn’t particularly close with anyone-- Not at all. He refused to get familiar with his surroundings, but he secretly appreciated Gabriel Reyes’ ramblings.

Jesse’s perception of the original strike team was heavily skewed indeed. Jack Morrison was always the shining poster boy, yet it turned out he was a stressed, unwinding yarn ball of anxiety and terrible dad jokes. Gabriel Reyes, the cool silent one, was the ultimate definition of charisma and even more terrible dad jokes. Reinhardt Wilehlm? The biggest  _ sweethardt _ you could ever meet. Admittedly, Jesse hated his thunderous voice. He couldn’t care less about Torbjörn Lindholm, but Liao? Liao was like a myth, it was hard to even meet them in person. In fact, they were never on any posters at all! He always wondered if they could ever meet them... Finally, there was Ana Amari. She was funny, not at all serious like he imagined. Though, he hadn’t seen much of her recently. He assumed it was some important mission.

 

One particular day, Gabriel invited Jesse to walk around the base. Of course, he amused his boss and himself with his ramblings.

“So, did you hear about missing food from the kitchen?” Gabe sighed. Jesse’s heart stopped in the moment and he stayed silent. If he didn’t say anything, there was no proof it was him. “ _ Someone _ took the food I made.”

Jesse raised his brow. Okay, that  _ definitely _ wasn’t him. Jesse was a scavenger, but he knew to respect a person’s belongings.”Then who do you think it is?”

“‘Dunno. Lindholm’s said he saw  _ someone _ sneaking around at 3 AM.” He waved his hand to dismiss the fact. “Guy doesn’t do shit but yell, he probably scared ‘em off.”

Ever since then, he heard it from the others too. Jack’s hummus disappeared, Reinhardt’s curry was gone-- Nobody touched Torbjörn’s food, which wasn’t a surprised. Though, it seemed like the short man was  _ complaining _ nobody touched it. 

 

One particular night, he put his plan into action. Jesse was as stealthy as he could be, clad in sweatpants and a tanktop. While everyone slept, he didn’t. The young rebel crept out of the quarters and lurked in the dark near the cafeteria. Curiosity got the best of the young man as he scanned the area intently. Suddenly, there it was! The mysterious cryptid that stole food! Quickly, but silently, he followed them inside. And then the lights turned on. Jesse froze in place as he exchanged stares with Captain Amari herself. 

 

“You hungry too?” She grinned as she opened the fridge.

“Um..” He stood silently, folded his arms in embarassment and looked at his feet. 

“Come now, habibi.” Ana gestured for the young man to take a seat at a nearby table. “Have a meal with me.” Jesse hesitantly sat down while Ana took out a container of sambusas labeled ‘LIAO’. 

“Ma’am… I don’t mean to be out of line…” Jesse began. He took a deep breath after a pause and continued. “But that don’t belong to you.” 

“Oh?” She giggled. “Good to see you have morals.” She set the lids on the counter and placed the sambosas on a tray to reheat in the oven. “It’s fine though, I’m glad you’re here and you said what you said. Truly a brave boy, ah?” The captain laughed and leaned on the counter. “It’s Ramadan and my friends offered to make me food for Suhoor.” Ana knelt to the oven and opened it as the smell of the vegetable sambusas danced out.

“I’m sorry, but, um..” He glanced at Ana and then to the side. He shrugged a little, not wanting to admit he had no clue what she meant. “Commander Reyes said someone was stealing food..”

“Ha!” She bursted out, her melodic laughter faded out with giggles. “Like I said, I’m glad you’re here.” The woman took out two plates from the cupboard and put on oven mitts to take the heated goods out. “Gabe likes to tease new recruits in weird ways, you know. He got the strike team in on this little.. Prank.” The tray was carefully set on the counter 

“A p--” He stopped himself and scoffed. “Goddamnit.” 

Being the new guy wasn’t fun, but it was a helluva lot better than the terrible pranks from the deadlock. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Have a sambusa.” She laughed and offered him a plate of the reheated goods. “He wanted to see if you’d act on your own.”

Once more, he hesitated. It felt odd being offered food by a superior. He took the plate of three sambusas and set it on the table. “Why 3 am, Ma’am?”

“Well, I mentioned before. It’s Ramadan.” She took a bite out of the sambusa and covered her mouth with one hand. She swallowed the bite and continued, “You see, I’m fasting from sunrise to sunset. 4 AM is the absolute last time I can eat before I start fasting again for the next day--” Ana shrugged. “The last meal is called Suhoor. I just choose to eat an hour earlier to make sure I don’t miss it.”

“So, no food?” He tilted his head. “I couldn’t do it, ma’am.” He took a large bite of the sambusa, the crumbs spilled everywhere and Ana giggled as she passed him a napkin.

“And no water too. But Ramadan isn’t about just that, habibi.” She began. “It’s to avoid temptations and sins... It’s about a sort of spiritual enlightenment that allows us to cleanse ourselves.” Another bite of the sambusa, this time she was a little nervous. Her soul may have been cleaned this time, but she knew it would be tainted again throughout the rest of the year. She shook the thought and finished her first sambusa and grabbed the next.

“That sounds…Really nice, actually.” The thought of a clean soul seemed comforting, to say the least. Even though he was young, already he felt the heavy weight of his actions from the gorge. 

“You know, you should join me next year.” Ana smiled. “I know many non-muslims who participate.”

“That's ok?” He asked in genuine curiosity before he finished a sambusa. Jesse took another and began eating that.

“Of course!” She encouraged him and nodded her head. “Jack and Gabe have done half of it once.” 

“Thanks, ma’am.” He nodded his head and used the napkin to wipe the crumbs off his mouth. “So, what are you gonna tell Reyes?”

“I’m going to tell him what I think.” Ana began seriously and paused. The mother then cracked a grin and continued happily, “You’re a charming young man with a lot of potential.” She raised a sambusa to eat, but stopped herself. “Tell you what, I’ll even ask if I can train you.”

“...” He was silent as he finished his last sambusa. Trained by  _ THE  _ Captain Amari?! He held his excitement as he grinned. “Would be an honor, Captain.”

“Now, go to sleep.” She said. “You’re a growing boy, you’ve had your snack but now you need rest.” 

 

Jesse nodded and washed his plate. He left it to dry and bid the captain a good night. Later that week, Gabriel agreed to let Ana train the new Blackwatch recruit. 


End file.
